


Writing prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am asking for prompts to broaden my writing experience. Please give me a prompt and I will try to write it. :)





	1. Author's note

Hi! Here are the rules of the prompts.   
1\. Please give me a prompt in the comments  
2\. If you have an OC that you want me to write please give me their information.  
3\. If you want a fanfiction work please tell me the characters you want me to include and/or if you have any ships with the prompt.  
4\. If you don't like how I did your prompt please tell me why and I will see if I can redo the prompt.  
I can't wait to see your prompts!!


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random prompt that I found. The prompt is I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry." 

I'm sorry. That's all I can say.

As the slick dirt threatened to make me fall, I walk to the front of the soldiers. Each one of their cries echoes in my ears committed to memory. Who will die next, I wonder as my slow procession passes by my soldiers. Their cries of jubilation crescendos upon seeing my face. Thinking that I will lead them to victory. Prickling my ears in a painful sensation when too late do they realize my true purpose of appearing today. As they realize my magic flows into the battlefield, seeping into every living thing that is behind me freezing them in a glass-like state. Their cries start to change from one of war to one of panic, upon realizing that I am not their savior, but I am just a girl wearing a crown it's too heavy on my heart for me to bear. My captains, commanders, leaders, soldier, all of them fall behind me frozen in time. I shall regret nothing. This choice is mine to make, so no more blood shall be shed on this battlefield. The stairs of hate I climb for each passing squadron as they understand my reason for coming on to this battlefield. I'm not here to save them in the way that they think.

"I'm sorry." is all I whisper.

Saying it, again and again, chanting it as they realized that I have turned against them. I see within their eyes the betrayal, hate, and the fear they should have had from the beginning. I am no angel. No savior. I am no leader. And I am no Queen. The death to the thousands that rain on my heart they threatened to drag me down into the pits of hell, and I shall do so greatly for I deserve each and every punishment I should get in the afterlife for ordering the deaths of thousands as I sit upon a throne of glass. A throne of the dead. I am no Queen. I don't know what they have seen in me that day when I went to that poor woman's house to tell her that her husband, son, and daughter are no more. I do not understand why my commanders believe that I should be Queen. Why so many people give up their lives to protect me.

I'm a simple selfish commoners girl. I never wanted riches. I never wanted the throne. I never wanted the crown. I never wanted to lead. All I wanted was to live my life with my brother and sister, with my mother and father and be happy. I never wanted to be in this court of thorns. I never wanted to take part in these politics. I never wanted to scheme against my brothers. I never wanted to ruin my sisters. On that day that they dragged me from my home screaming for mother. Begging for father leading to my brothers and sisters.

"Don't let me go" I begged them.

The only answer I ever got and the last thing I ever heard from their lips was I'm sorry. I hate those words. I have to go to every family of the dead and tell them I'm sorry. While I'm numb on the inside. Only repeating what the cards told me to say. Saying the words for a grieving person, while I feel nothing. I tell them words of comfort. I tell them lies through my teeth. Weave stories of bravery and honor that I never saw. Only saying what others want to hear. Telling them words of comfort to ease their pain. While I feel nothing.

I remember all of this as I walked closer and closer to the front lines. I hear the cries of the dead whispering, begging me to not do what I shall do. I understand their pain, I think. They believe that I would save them all but how can I? I was a simple girl with simple wishes. I never wanted this crown it is so light in the head despite its looks. But looks never mattered to me. For it is on the inside that proves what is worthy. The beat of my heart weighs a heavy burden and yet with each beat that is making my heart bleed I feel no pain. Proving my unworthiness for the crown.

I only chant I am sorry.

I see the man that I loved. His eyes deep with feeling and color burn into my heart my cold, stone, bleeding, dead heart. He moves ahead of me to try and stop me. I can see the words on his lips. I turn away not allowing him to say one word before my magic reaches him too. Freezing him. I only stopped for a moment to caress his cheek. As a lover would to their love. I see the tears in his eyes even with my magic holding him Frozen in Time. He looks so sad.

Again I force myself to turn away. Away from his loving eyes his warm embrace. Seeing him drives me further knowing my mission and knowing I'm meeting my death. I know the consequences of my actions. I know people will spit on my grave/ If there even is one for me. I know if they will hate me and in the history books, they will call me a traitor. They will call me weak. Call me a coward. Say that they never should have trusted me.

I will tell them if anyone listens to this story reads my thoughts in this diary that connected to me even in my last moments. I will tell them everything anyone ever said about me. Me being horrid human. That they are right. All the rumors anyone has ever said about me are true. I am no savior. But I will do this one last thing for my people. 

An entire army of allies has fallen behind me their stares bleed into one single point upon my skull. As I face the king of my enemy. And use what's left of my magic to protect my voice to the other side of the field.

"Does your offer still stand. Oh, brother of mine."

His answering smile was answer enough. I swallow thickly. And I step to the middle of the field. He raises his gun and aims at my heart. He promised me that if I die and surrender to him no more shall die. That my people will be safe under his Banner. I know he quite possibly lies. But if my death can stop this bloodshed and I shall do so greatly. I will be the sacrificial lamb to slaughter. 

"I am sorry," I say one last time. 

And as I hear the deafening sound of a gunshot I realize.

I'm not sorry.


End file.
